


Wedding Ring

by darkblueballoon



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkblueballoon/pseuds/darkblueballoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooch has a little trouble adjusting to their change in circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank [Cougars_catnip](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip) for betaing.

After they had tossed their tags into the inferno that had consumed the chopper, Pooch had found the hardest adjustment to make somewhere he hadn’t expected it. He had thought it would be the fact that the people he cared about most in the world thought he was dead and the thought of Jolene and the girls dealing with that made a red hot pain in his chest. While that had kept him up some nights, he had quickly found ways to channel the anger into something productive. The hardest thing to adjust to had been reaching for the chain around his neck and the ring on it only to find them gone and for a brief moment to believe that he had lost the one thing that proved he had something to go home to.


End file.
